Topaze
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: Topaze, comme la couleur de ses yeux.


**Joyeuse** **St Valentin a tous! Shu vous aime beaucoup 3**

Je me nomme Marco. Marco Bodt.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin. Je me suis levé de bonne humeur. Je pourrais enfin faire quelque chose dont je rêvais depuis des années.

Je me suis préparé pour ma journée en chantonnant. Je me suis même mis du parfum, chose que je ne faisais pas en temps normal.

Je suis allé à l'école. J'y ai retrouvé mes amis, Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger, Connie Spring. Du côté des filles, Sasha Brauss, Mikasa Ackermann, Ymir et Christa.

Aussi, mon petit ami. Jean Kirschtein.

Jean est un très beau garçon. Les yeux d'une magnifique teinte or. Les cheveux bruns châtains. Des traits d'une perfection incarnée.

Les gens se moquent de son physique. Je suis le seul à le trouver attirant, et cela me convient parfaitement. Au moins, je n'ai pas de concurrents.

Je lui glisse distraitement un papier avant d'aller en cours. Il a choisi option sport, alors que j'ai choisi littérature. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même groupe.

Je suis distrait durant tout l'avant midi. J'ai hâte de voir Jean. Ce jour sera le plus beau de notre vie.

Enfin, la cloche sonne. Tout sourire, je me lève, ramasse mes choses et quitte la salle. Je range mes affaires dans mon casier et sort ensuite à l'extérieur.

La neige tombe mais la température est agréable. Une ambiance romantique flotte, surtout avec les milliers d'affiches rouges et roses dans les rues.

Je prends la route vers le restaurant auquel j'ai invité Jean. Nous allons dîner ensemble, et ensuite je lui dirais ce que je veux lui dire depuis si longtemps.

J'arrive enfin au petit commerce. Ce n'est rien de bien impressionnant, mais c'est un lieu important pour nous car c'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Je souris en repensant à tous ses souvenirs. Il avait l'air déprimé ce jour là, et c'est grâce à moi qu'il a retrouvé le sourire. Le plus beau sourire que j'ai vu de toute ma vie entière.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Je suis un peu en avance, mais Jean est étonnamment ponctuel lors de nos rencards. Je trouve cela flatteur, lui qui est toujours à la traine.

Je calcule à 5 minutes le temps qu'il lui faudra avant de se pointer à la porte du commerce.

Je m'installe à une banquette, un peu en quoi pour que nous aillons un peu d'intimité. Je retire mon foulard et mon manteau, et sort mon portable pour passer le temps.

J'y ai enregistré divers livres électroniques pour ne pas avoir à traîner un bouquin de 800 pages partout où je vais. C'est évidemment moins agréable que lire sur papier, mais cela peut dépanner dans des situations comme celle ci.

Je me plonge dans ma lecture et me relève les yeux qu'une demi heure plus tard. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et je m'inquiète que Jean ne soit toujours pas arrivé. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, enfin, lorsqu'il s'agit de me voir...

Je vais rapidement consulter ma messagerie texte mais n'y trouve aucun sms de sa part. Je me lève donc et renfile mes vêtements, bien décidé à le retrouver et obtenir des explications.

"Marco! Je te cherchais partout!"

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque j'entend mon nom, mais me rend vite à l'évidence que ce n'est pas la voix de mon amour. C'est Armin.

Son apparence est quelque peu inquiétante. Lui qui es toujours si soigné a les cheveux en bataille, de grandes cernes sous les yeux et des sillons de larmes sur les joues.

A croire qu'il a vu un fantôme.

"Qu'y a t'il? On dirait que t'as croisé un mort. "

Je ris doucement, mais lui non. Ses grands yeux de ce bleu si profond prennent une teinte triste et il pince les lèvres.

"Je suis désolé, Marco..."

Son ton est tout aussi inquiétant que son expression faciale.

"Jean... Est mort. "

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Les mots résonnent dans ma tête.

"Pardon?"

Une blague. Armin n'est pas un bouffon, contrairement à son copain Eren, mais bon... C'est tout de même une blague.

"Tu as bien entendu. Je suis désolé..."

A moins que...

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Armin a l'air tout à fait sérieux...

"Mikasa m'a demandé de te chercher. Viens. "

Armin prend ma main et me traine vers le stationnement de l'école. Je me laisse faire. Je me sens vide de toute volonté.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés, j'aperçois au loin des rubans jaunes, indiquant clairement un accident.

Je m'approche. L'appréhension me torture le ventre.

Je vois les enseignants ainsi qu'une foule d'élèves autour du lieu de l'accident. Des policiers et des ambulanciers s'affairent aussi.

Entre les rubans se trouvent une moto. Je ne sais pas à qui elle elle appartient,

mais je me souviens l'avoir aperçue a quelques reprises dans le stationnement de l'école.

Aussi, un skate. Plein de sang, et visiblement aussi des morceaux de chair humaine.

Je connais ce skate. C'est celui que j'ai offert à Jean pour son anniversaire.

J'entends des voix dans ma tête crier que c'est impossible. Pourtant... Je ne peux nier ce qui se trouve devant mes yeux.

Plus loin, je vois une civière, avec une touffe de cheveux châtains qui dépasse. Le visage est recouvert, signe évidant de la mort de cette personne.

Je m'approche même si mon cœur crie de douleur. Mes pieds me guident vers le brancard malgré moi. Je veux faire demi tour mais mon corps ne m'écoute pas.

J'entends, au loin, des voix me disant d'arrêter d'avancer. J'entends aussi la voix posée d'Armin leur expliquant la situation. Mais pour l'instant, je m'en fous.

J'arrive enfin devant le corps. Je soulève le drap et prend une grande inspiration avant de baisser le regard.

La vision est si belle. Le visage de Jean, figé dans une expression paisible. Ses yeux fermés comme s'il dormait. Il n'ya que cette horrible cicatrice qui lui barre le front qui me dérange. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il se réveille et m'embrasse comme il l'a si souvent fait. Mais il reste là. Immobile.

Je lâche le drap et m'effondre par terre. Je ne ressens plus qu'une douleur immense.

1 mois plus tard.

Je m'avance vers la tombe de Jean. Je n'y suis pas encore venu. Je n'avais pas le courage nécessaire.

J'y vois quelques fleurs fanées. Je sais que ce sont nos camarades qui les ont posés lors de son enterrement. Mais plus personne n'est venu depuis.

Sa famille n'a même pas daigné lui offrir la tombe qu'il mérite. Une simple croix en bois marque l'emplacement de son corps.

Je me promets que lorsque je finirais mes études, je lui offrirai une sépulture digne de ce nom. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas les moyens.

Je me place devant la croix. J'attends les larmes. Mais aucune ne vient.

Aujourd'hui est le white day. Aujourd'hui, Jean et moi étions censés partir au chalet. Seuls. En amoureux.

J'en suis venu à penser que c'est ma faute s'il est mort. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on se rencontre dans ce café, il serait resté bien sagement à la cafétéria de l'école. Et cette moto ne l'aurait pas percutée.

Je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois. Je ne ressens qu'une douleur, aussi poignante que cette fois là, devant son cadavre.

Je secoue la tête pour m'éclairer les idées. Je suis venu ici pour une raison particulière.

Je mets un genou à terre et sort l'écrin de ma poche. Je le présente à la croix de bois qui me fait face. Je sens, pour la première fois depuis un mois, des larmes obscurcir ma vue.

"Jean Kirschtein, accepterais tu de devenir mon fiancé?"

Ma voix se brise. Les larmes, inexistantes une minute plus tôt, coulent tel un torrent sur mon visage. Je pleure silencieusement, et toujours dans la même position, durant plusieurs heures.

Lorsque le soleil commence a décliner, je me relève et pose l'écrin devant sa tombe. La bague d'argent sertie d'un topaze, la couleur de ses yeux, brillent une dernière fois avant que je ne l'enferme éternellement.

Puis je me relève.

"Oui je le veux, Marco Bodt. "

Sa voix...

Je sens ses bras m'entourer la taille. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille.

Je ferme les yeux et souris à travers les larmes, appréciant cette caresse. Je sais que ce sera la dernière... De cette vie du moins.


End file.
